Doc Junior
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Doc Junior isn't Doc Hudson's son...He's the hero of His fanfic...Enjoy...(also starring Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez)
1. Year 1, part 1

In Doc Hudson Racing Academy

When Doc Hudson passed away,

Lightning McQueen owns of the academy.

When Lightning McQueen went to WGP,

A car named Dean Olds took his job as the instructor and the dean during his absence…

Dean Olds was renamed "Dean Oldie" by those who hated him…

Particularly by "Doc Junior"…Lightning McQueen's protégé and one of the best students in the academy who became Oldie's scapegoat…

"Doc Junior" was a Doc Hudson fan who wished his engine to be put in a Hudson Hornet to honor Doc…much to Oldie's despair…who wanted to make the academy his own…


	2. Year 1, part 2

In Doc Hudson Racing Academy

Lightning McQueen went to WGP…

Leading the managing of Dean Olds…

Dean Olds was the most unkind, sadistic and manipulative…the opposite/what was Lightning…

…especially to Doc Junior…

Dean Olds's plan was to re-unite the Doc Hudson Racing Academy and the Chick Hicks Racing Academy,so everyone can learn how to cheat…

In Chick Hicks Racing Academy…

"a VIN robotic car, you will become this ?"

"yes…I'm the worst of all…"

"you aren't! dad and I love you just the way you are…"

"probably…take care sis…."

As the green student enters in the academy…his younger sister leaves but bumps into a old car…

"oh I'm sorry…"

"you don't have to…"

"waow! Erm…excuse me…you're A husdon hornet are you ?"

Doc Junior hesitated…the car who was talking to him was Ovee

His childhood sweetheart…she-absolutely-didn't remarked him before…

"….yes young lady…indeed!"

"I'm taking pictures for a school project…It's about cars of the 50's….do you mind if…"

"well…no problem…"

"come on then…"

Doc Junior was following Dean Olds to see what he's up to but…


	3. Year 1, part 3

At Ovee's…

There were a lot of pictures of old cars…

Doc Jr. noticed a picture of Oldie…

Maybe pretty Ovee didn't know how dangerous that Dean could be….

The following day…

"I know your secret kid…I know you were with that punk kid as a rusty doc-wannabe…"

"I know yours too pops…."

""Watch your tongue ya lil'pipsqueak! …I'll tell every oldie like me and your sweetheart about your scheme if you don't watch your…"

"And I'll tell McQueen on your scheme if you…"

"Your McQueen is no longer the boss…he just gave me the management…"

'WHAT ?"

"his agent just told me about it…"

"what agent ?"


	4. NO LEMONS

NO WGP

NO MORE OLDIE

Lightning's Back!

But he forgave Oldie for what he did…

That usurping raffle track became Lightning's right-hand car…

Then a new rule appeard

NO LEMONS ALLOWED…

Ovee was a lemon…

Not a Gremlin, a Pacer, a Trunkrov or a Hugo…

Just…

Doc Junior was so angry at stickers (who decided to forbid lemons to enter the Doc Hudson Academy) that he left…


	5. Year 6

6 years later…

Oldie got fired from Lightning for discrimination against lemons…

Lightning has remorse for banishing Lemons to the "Doc Hudson Academy"…

So Ovee became his assistant…

but she didn't get any news from Doc Junior...

who declared his love for her...

Ovee missed him so much,

Hudson or not...

But 6 years later…

A Rookie named Jackson Storm became what Lightning was…

The Winner…


	6. NO STORM

While Lightning was training with a mechanic fan named Cruz Ramirez,

Ovee was thinking…

This Jackson Storm guy looked familiar…

There was something about this anti-Lightning rookie…

This season, Lightning and Cruz Ramirez have beaten Storm for good…

While Stickers and his student were practicing in the woods near Radiator Springs.

Jackson Storm tried to kill Cruz and Lightning in a hot pursuit with laser guns just like…5 or 6 years ago with C.H.R.O.M.E spies…

Fortunately, Ovee came just in time to stop "Jackson Storm"…

Doc Junior teached her Car-Fu when they began their relationship…

After a vicious cat and mouse game, the lemon girl kicked Jackson's hood, making him fall into a cliff and crash himself into a tree…

Leaving Ovee to discover that T-Boned Jackson Storm was a robotic suit for…

"Wh…where am I? Ovee?"

Ovee- Junior?

Before saying anything, Ovee came to Junior…she ain't seen Junior for years…

(Hugging time)

Ovee- Why are you wearing that Storm costume?

Doc Junior- I couldn't beat those new-generation racers as a Hudson Hornet so… I turned into one of those, but…

"My "Jackson"! Look what you've done! Are you Lemon Girl happy now?"

It was Oldie… When Junior was supposed to race under the name of Jackson Storm, Oldie sabotages Junior's new turbo…turning "Storm" into a selfish brat and a ruthless fish tail machine…

Doc Junior- Oldest…

Ovee- that's not "Oldie"?

Doc Junior- yeah, but now, he's "Older" than "Oldie"…

Oldie- (threat the kids with a gun) ENOUGH! You kids have messed with my plans for the last time… now, Hudson Hornet Kid will beat Lightning and his punk mechanic once and for all…as Jackson Storm with more speed and more power than ev…

The tree that Junior crashes in falls into Oldie, destroying him as Ovee and Junior looks on…

Then, Lightning and Junior finally reconcile…

…and will race along with Ovee and Cruz for next season…

THE END


End file.
